spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Ravenson of the Caribbean
Phoebe Ravenson of the Caribbean is 050YAT's parody of Pirates of the Caribbean. Despite being the mainly co-joined between Vampirina and Pirates of the Caribbean, rather than Vampirina Hauntley playing as Captain Jack Sparrow as in Vampirina Hauntley of the Caribbean, Phoebe Ravenson from Vampirina's "The Little Witch" tooks over as a role as Captain Jack Sparrow. As this parody is normally co-jointed with mainly between Vampirina and Pirates of the Caribbean, it also features characters from Goldie & Bear, PJ Masks, Sesame Street, Sofia the First, Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Nella the Princess Knight. It is produced under 050YAT, BVN, NOS, NS, NPS, NAR, NTR, NAB, FRX, FZR, GNS, GKP, GWU, YHX, RNI, WJT, CCG, CZA, PUF, PTH, PVP, ECH, KIC, YAE, YBO, KEO, BRU, BIQ, BLE, JPA, ISA, INL, HEG, HUM, IJA, APO, AAO, AAW, ABI, ABT, ACG, ACF, ACD, AWF, AWG, AVK, ATR, AYO, ANR, ANS, GCH, NDQ, NCO, NAE, NAO, NBH, ITL, OKY, OGE, OHO, OHY, OIE, OIR, OJA, OKH, OKQ, OKS, OVR, OUC, OYL, OYO, PFR, PKC, PMG, PHC, PFR, POK, FBK, FOK, FGT, FAY, FAM, Schkata, Brinton-Winderson, able:, HRL, HRE, Children's Television Workshop, ALI and OIB. The first parody was released, on 9 November 2017. Cast * Captain Jack Sparrow - Phoebe Ravenson (Vampirina) * Captain Hector Barbossa - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Will Turner - Desmond Ravenson (Vampirina) * Elizabeth Swann - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * James Norrington - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Grovernor Swann - Papa Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Joshamee Gibbs - Bert (Sesame Street) * Weatherby Swann - Mr. Gore (Vampirina) * Anamaria - Amaya (PJ Masks) * Pintel and Raggetti - Connor (PJ Masks) and Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Marty - Brian (Goldie & Bear) * Davy Jones - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Cutler Beckett - Ernie (Sesame Street) * Tia Dalma - Bridget (Vampirina) * Bill Turner - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Sao Feng - Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Edward Teague - Phil the Good Wolf (Goldie & Bear) * Angelica - Nella (Nella the Princess Knight) * Blackbeard - Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) * Phillip Swift - Greg (PJ Masks) * Syrena - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * King George II - Elmo (Sesame Street) * Master-At-Arms - Cedric (Sofia the First) * John Cateret - Robin Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Henry Pelham - Jack B. Nimble (Goldie & Bear) * Armando Salazar - Brix (Goldie & Bear) * Henry Turner - Humpty (Goldie & Bear) * Carina Smyth - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) Movies list * Pheobe Ravenson of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (Production number: 1857) ** Released 9 November 2017 * Phoebe Ravenson of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (Production number: 1858) ** Released 15 December 2017 * Pheobe Ravenson of the Caribbean: At World's End (Production number: 1859) ** Released 4 January 2018 * Pheobe Ravenson of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (Production number: 1860) ** Released 9 February 2018 * Pheobe Ravenson of the Caribbean: Dead Man Tell No Tales (Production number: 1861) ** Released 11 March 2018 Gallery Phoebe Ravenson.jpg|Phoebe Ravenson as Captain Jack Sparrow Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) 1.png|Beanstalk Jack as Captain Hector Barbossa Desmond Ravenson.jpg|Desmond Ravenson as Will Turner Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Elizabeth Swann Edgar Peepleson-2.png|Edgar Peepleson as James Norrington Father Bear.png|Papa Bear as Grovernor Swann Bert.png|Bert as Joshamee Gibbs Gore.jpg|Mr. Gore as Weatherby Swann PJ Masks Amaya.png|Amaya as Anamaria PJ Masks Connor.png|Connor as Pintel Jack-bear-g&b.jpg|Jack Bear as Raggetti Brian(Goldie & Bear).png|Brian as Marty Prince James closeup.png|Prince James as Davy Jones ErnieFullFigure-NEW.jpg|Ernie as Cutler Beckett Bridget (Vampirina).jpeg|Bridget as Tia Dalma JakeGiant3.jpg|Captain Jake as Bill Turner Cubby gets his map.jpeg|Cubby as Sao Feng Phil (Goldie and Bear).png|Phil the Good Wolf as Edward Teague Nella the Princess Knight Character.png|Nella the Princess Knight as Angelica Big Bad understands.jpg|Big Bad Wolf as Blackbeard PJ Masks Greg.png|Greg as Phillip Swift IMG 1242.PNG|Sofia as Syrena Elmo Muppet.png|Elmo as King George II Cedric is whatever u r.jpeg|Cedric as Master-At-Arms Robin-Locks.png|Robin Locks as John Cateret JackBNimbleG&B.png|Jack B. Nimble as Henry Pelham Brix.jpg|Brix as Armando Salazar Humpty.png|Humpty as John Cateret 124722 IZZY.jpg|Izzy as Carina Smyth Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Vampirina Category:050YAT